


A light snowfall

by butterfly_with_wings



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Magic, can be read as platonic, hand holding, im sorry i just dont know how to write her, koi fish, no alune, young aphelios, young sett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterfly_with_wings/pseuds/butterfly_with_wings
Summary: The village of Erostey was, to many people mystery. It looked perfectly normal except for one little detail, It was covered in snow all year around. There was no real explanation as to why, many scientists had tried, they really had. Yet no real results had come out of it, so people stopped trying to figure it out. The only explanations that existed, were those the villagers themself had made up.
Relationships: Aphelios/Sett (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A light snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet its another fluffy story  
> Its based of off an essay i wrote for english class  
> Hope you enjoy ^ ^

The village of Erostey was, to many people mystery. It looked perfectly normal except for one little detail, It was covered in snow all year around. There was no real explanation as to why, many scientists had tried, they really had. Yet no real results had come out of it, so people stopped trying to figure it out. The only explanations that existed, were those the villagers themself had made up. 

Setts’ own father had been one of the scientists that had been exploring in and around the village. He’d met his mother during his time in the village and they'd gotten Sett, they had looked like the perfect family. That was until Setts’ farther realised that there was nothing to find in Erostey, and therefore no money to earn, so he ran away.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

The snow covered village was slowly coming into Sett’s view, as he reached the edge of the woods. The snow was crunching loudly under his heavy boots, as he walked in the silent landscape. The sun was hanging low in the sky, dinner was long gone by the time he’d reach home. Sett sighed, he’d get a heavy scolding from Ma for getting home so late. She’d specifically asked him to not wander so far off, for if something was to happen to him, how would she find him again. But as much as he loves her, wandering is the only way to find peace.

Sett reached the main road to the village, and he could walk a little easier. He scowled at the torches, that was placed along the main road and around in the village. He knew why they were there, to melt away the snow in the village, but it just felt wrong to force it away like that. It was hard for Sett to explain, but it always seemed like the snow was unhappy when they would light the torches. A heavy snowfall would always fall during those nights. 

It was as Sett had predicted as he entered the house, his mother sat near the door, looking pretty anxious. She quickly rose to her feet and embraced him. Sett hugged back tightly, but soon after his Ma let go and gave him a big scolding. Sett tried to listen, he really did, but he’d heard this whole speech before. In the end she had revealed a plate of food, that he eagerly crammed down. 

Later that night, when only the dirty dishes was left in the sink. Sett was laying in bed, his Ma sitting on the edge of the bed, running her hands through his hair. She told him the stories of the snow, and how she always felt at peace in it, almost like she could see he did. Sett felt his eyelids get heavier, and the sound of his mother's voice and her gentle hands in his hair.

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Today was was an exceptionally snowy day, you could barely see a hand in front of you. This was one of those days where the people in the village would stay in at all cost, and Sett absolutely loved it. It was almost like the snow new, how much he loved to be alone in the silent landscape. Making sure to be as big of a inconvenience to the villagers, as possible. The older kids in the village always teased him about it, calling him weird and telling him he should just get lost in the woods. Sometimes Sett wanted to, it was the only place he felt save (other than with his Ma). Whenever he saw the kids coming he would run as fast as he could, towards the snow covered forest. 

That was exactly was he was doing now, running full speed through the snow, towards the forest. His shoes was filled with snow, and his lower legs felt like ice, but he’d never felt more alive than in moments like this. Today felt different, it was like something was tugging on him, making him run further into the forest. He slowed down, never noticing how tired he was. It was so cold around him, that his breath was visible as he breathed in. Setts chest hurt as he slowly made his way deeper into the forest, he tried to take in the surroundings. 

It was weird, Sett could have sworn the snow was reaching up to his knee earlier. Yet now the snow was only a little higher than his ankles, Sett tried not to think about it as he moved on. Slowly he began to hear birds chirp loudly somewhere in front of him. It made him curious the only birds he ever heard chirp, was the geese back home. 

Sett was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the log on the ground, and he fell face first into the soft moss. Wait, soft moss? Sett quickly sat up and looked around. He was laying at the outer edge of a clearing, a clearing with no snow no less. Sett stood up and looked around amazed, this was the biggest area with no snow, he’d ever seen in his life. In the middle of the clearing was a small pond, Sett walked towards the pond, interested. He squatted down beside the pond, it looked weird the surface seemed to be liquid, and as Sett put his hand into the water he realised that it was in fact liquid. In the process he realised that he’d scared a shoal of fish, and he pulled his hand up as fast as possible. The fish swam around cautiously, still scared from when Sett spooked them a moment earlier. Sett remembered something his Ma had told him, that there was a fish that stood for love and friendship, a fish called Koi.

Sett watched the koi with great interest, the way they swam slowly around each other, creating pretty patterns in the water. Then suddenly he tensed up, someone was watching him, he could feel it. He looked up, and there across the pond sat a young boy. He didn't look much older than Sett himself, but a tad smaller in size. His dark hair moved aside as a light breeze passed by, revealing some strange purple tattoos. Sett got curious as he stared at the other boy, who was he?

The boy on the other hand, didn't acknowledge Sett at all, he just silently sat at the other shore, with his hand submerged in the water. Sett didn't really know if he should say anything, but as time passed by he became more comfortable. Something about the boy made Sett feel strangely calm, and he found himself just enjoying watching as the koi fish playfully swam around the boys hand. 

“It’s always so quiet here”

Sett abruptly looked up, he didn't expect that the boy would be the one to speak up. That lead to his brain taking a second to catch up with what had been said. It wasn't quiet here though, the birds were chirping and the soft sound of the water was a constant background noise. Sett looked back at the boy.

“But it's not though”

The boy sighed, took his hand out of the water, shook it a bit and stood up. Sett watched as he walked around the pond, sat down beside him and put his chin on his knees.

“It gets quiet when that’s the only sounds you hear”

Sett watched as the boy aggressively threw a stone in the pond, ultimately scaring the koi fish. 

“Then why don't you just leave?”

“I don’t want to” the boy grumbled “There’s something here i really want”

Sett could feel the sadness coming from the smaller boy, unfortunately for him the temperature dropped at that exact moment. 

“Why don’t you just go get it then? So you can move on”

The temperature had dropped so badly, that Sett felt a snowflake land on his nose. He sneezed at the ticklish feeling, and hugged himself to generate some heat. He really should have worn more clothes today. 

“I’m pretty sure they hate me” The boy sighed again “I’m Aphelios by the way”

Aphelios stuck out his hand and Sett shook it, he’d never felt something so cold. It was strangely familiar.

“Why would you think that?” Sett asked “You don't seem so bad”

“I've been terrorising their village for years on end now” 

A pair of snow white eyes met Setts own yellow ones. Something clicked in his head, this boy…

“Wait are you the snow?” 

“I suppose you could say that, yes” The boy took a deep breath as to continue.

“The snow isn't terrorising though, i think it’s pretty rad”

Aphelios stopped in his tracked and looked surprised as Sett send him a shiteating grin

“So you don't mind my presence?”

Sett chuckled, Aphelios really was adorable. If he’d known his whole life that the reason he felt so good in the snow was because of a cute boy, Sett would have tried to find him earlier. 

“Of course i don't mind, i've never felt more at home”

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Many hours were wasted at the pond, playing with the koi fish in the forest. The snow outside the forest had also stopped, and for the first time in years, the villagers could naturally see the green grass. Their celebration was completely lost on the two boys, all that mattered to them was the two of them and their intertwined hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Kat if ur reading this, i love and appreciate you.


End file.
